


Caught!

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is a Marine Captain who swore to catch the pirate named Nightcrawler. But it's not as easy as he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 68 - Pirates
> 
> Prequel to this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3992077

Finally!

After seven years he spent hunting down that demon he was _finally_ about to catch him!

 

 

Nightcrawler, that was the pirate’s nickname, was considered one of the hardest criminals to capture. His vessel was the fastest ever built; it was painted black and it had dark blue sails so that it was invisible at night, when the German used to attack other ships and sometimes small towns.

Despite the fact that he was known not to be cruel, everyone described Kurt Wagner as a demon from hell; that was because of his appearance, even if people who never saw him thought it was an exaggeration.

 

 

Captain Logan was a Marine officer and since he had been given his own vessel seven years before he had sworn to catch the pirate. It was a very hard task, but that was exactly why he wanted to do it.

He could rarely spot the black vessel, but he always tried to follow it, especially during the day. Somehow in the last few months he was able to see it almost everyday and he managed to get close enough to attack it.

 

He started with cannons, to which the other fired back. Both were aiming at the masts to slow the enemy down, but the sails were the ones to really suffer from the shots.

 

After some time the ships were close enough for the boarding, therefore the soldiers attacked with their captain on the front line. He was the first to set foot on the pirate vessel, shouting only one order and a reminder:

 

-Attack! Remember that Nightcrawler is mine!-

 

As if he had called the other captain, the German swung down from a rope in front of him.

 

-Guten Tag!- he greeted the officer with a huge grin. –Were you looking for me, mein Freund?-

 

-I ain’t yer friend, criminal!- Logan growled, attacking him with his sword. Those simple words from the pirate were enough to shook him from the surprise of his enemy’s look. Who in his sane mind would have guessed that someone with dark blue skin and all the other strange things existed in the real world?

 

Kurt blocked the other’s assault easily, stepping back.

 

-How aggressive, shouldn’t we introduce ourselves first?- he said in an amused tone of voice.

 

-Is this a game for ya?!- the officer asked angrily, hitting fiercely and seemingly forcing his enemy to back away.

 

-Yes, of course! Shouldn’t it be?- Nightcrawler chuckled. His opponent sure was good with his sword, he had to admit. But not as much as he was.

 

-We’ll see what ya’ll think when I’ll get ya hanged!- Logan growled, unsheathing his second sword.

 

-Oh, this is getting serious, isn’t it?- Kurt looked even more amused at that action. He drew his second sword too.

 

-It already was, criminal! I just want it to end as soon as possible!-

 

This time, despite all Logan’s efforts, he couldn’t make the other step back. And what was worst was that his enemy clearly wasn’t fighting at his best.

 

-Is this what you want?- Nightcrawler’s grin widened. –Have you heard it, guys? End this fight quickly!- he shouted to make sure everyone heard over the clash of iron.

 

The Marine captain couldn’t believe at what he saw: he thought they had a chance to win, but after the pirate’s order it was obvious that his men were just holding back. Just like their captain.

 

-It’s a trap!- he shouted. –Retreat! Retreat now!- he ordered to his soldiers.

 

They jumped back on their vessel as fast as they could, cutting the ropes that were keeping the two ships close in order not to let the pirates follow them, but their captain was surrounded. He had no chance to escape.

 

Logan was still fighting against Nightcrawler furiously, but the latter was more skilled.

 

At the end the pirate was using a third sword with his tail and he managed to catch his opponent off guard long enough to point that last sword to his throat. He was slightly panting, but he still had an amused grin on his face.

 

-It was a very good fight, I compliment you.- he said. –But now it would be better for you to surrender.-

 

The officer growled, but he could barely move his hands before a bunch of swords were pointed towards him.

 

-You’re surrounded and alone, you see.- Kurt made him notice, putting away his swords. His men had the situation under control.

 

Logan looked around, thinking of a way to get out of that nasty situation.

There wasn’t one.

He let his swords fall on the ship’s deck.


End file.
